One shot of Tequila
by Juru
Summary: Qual uma pessoa faz aniversario merece ter seus sonhos realizados. Nessa Tatiana conhece o verdadeiro prazer de cruzar com Edward. # Capa no meu perfil #


Capitulo Único

Tati entrou no primeiro bar que encontrou. Estava decidida se embebedar até esquecer que tinha problemas, melhor ainda, até esquecer o próprio nome. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas em todos os programas de TV, filmes e livros alguém sempre acabava bêbado, então não devia ser tão difícil.

Ela olhou em volta, nunca em sua vida tinha estado em um bar e aquele definitivamente não era um bom lugar para começar. Sentou em uma banqueta perto do balcão e tirou as mãos de cima assim que as sentiu grudar na superfície.

- O que vai ser? – O homem atrás do balcão perguntou, parando na frente dela enquanto esfregava um copo no pano do ombro.

A médica dentro dela gritava desesperada para que saísse correndo dali antes que pegasse alguma doença, mas estava decidida a fazer isso, precisava de um porre.

O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ela claramente não sabia o que pedir.

- Acho que vou precisar de uma ajuda com isso – Ela falou se sentindo uma idiota.

Que tipo de pessoa entra em um bar para ficar bêbada e não sabe o que pedir?

Mas não era sua culpa, não tinha tido tempo de "aprender" essas coisas. Sua vida tinha sido estudar para entrar na faculdade de medicina, estudar muito para passar nas matérias e agora trabalhar muito para depois o boçal colega roubar a vaga que era por direito sua.

Tinha todos os motivos para estar aquele bar sujo com a intenção de ficar bêbeda até que dormir na sarjeta pareça uma boa ideia.

- Você não sabe o que pedir? – Ele perguntou debochado.

- Eu sou meio nova nisso.

- O que vai beber depende muito do motivo – Um homem, que ela não tinha notado antes, falou do outro lado do bar.

Tati virou a cabeça para olhar quem estava falando. De repente o bar pareceu ainda mais como um chiqueiro, a presença daquele homem era totalmente errada naquele lugar. O que a fez pensar que talvez tivesse o mesmo motivo que ela, ficar bêbado até esquecer.

Quando se levantou e andou até ela, ele pareceu ainda mais perfeito. Ele tinha pelo menos 1 metro e 85 de altura; não muito musculoso mas ainda assim de presença muito forte; seu rosto de belas feições bem marcadas era emoldurado por cabelos num tom de cobre único, impressionantemente bagunçados - do tipo que faz ter vontade de pentar com os dedos, ou melhor, _puxar;_ olhos que até na pouca luz do bar dava pra ver que eram de um verde esmeralda brilhante, e que conferiam a ele o olhar de um predador. Era sem duvidas o homem mais deslumbrantemente lindo que já tinha visto.

- Como assim? – Ela perguntou depois de recobrar os sentidos.

O homem desconhecido sentou ao lado dela com o corpo inclinado em sua direção.

- O que vai beber depende do motivo porque esta bebendo – Ele repetiu; sua voz era tão hipnotizante quanto a beleza física. – Se está aqui por raiva, sugiro alguma coisa forte pra tomar em um único gole. Mas, se a sua intenção é encontrar alguém, peça algum tipo de coquetel e beba lentamente.

- Você soa como um especialista – ela comentou presunçosa.

- Apenas observador – ele respondeu com um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. – É o comportamento de todas as pessoas aqui.

Tati olhou por cima do ombro para as poucas pessoas dentro do bar.

A única mulher além dela estava sentada no balcão, e saboreava um coquetel azul vivo. Um homem sentado em uma mesa distante estava com uma garrafa, enchia um copo e bebia completamente.

- Então esta presumindo que aquela mulher esta procurando alguém e aquele homem esta com raiva – Ela falou se referindo as duas pessoas que observou.

- Sim e sim.

- Acho que tem razão – Ela concordou quando o homem virou mais um copo.

- Então, qual é o seu motivo? – Ele perguntou.

- Definitivamente raiva – Ela respondeu sem precisar pensar.

- Uma garrafa de tequila – Ele pediu para o homem atrás do bar.

- Isso parece perigoso – Ela falou olhando ele encher dois copos pequenos.

- Por que tem poderes mágicos – Ele respondeu sorrindo mais e passando um dos copos para ela.

Ele virou o copo e ficou esperando ela fazer o mesmo. Tati não estava mais tão certa que essa era uma boa ideia, afinal o cheio daquilo parecia capaz de acender fogueiras.

Ela olhou para ele procurando alguma confirmação de que poderia fazer isso sem morrer, ele parecia bem. Sem racionalizar mais ela virou o conteúdo e engoliu sentindo toda sua garganta queimar.

- Isso é perigoso – Ela falou entre as inúmeras tosses.

Ele sorriu e voltou a encher os copos.

- Acho que mereço saber seu nome – Ela falou ainda sentindo a garganta queimar como se estivesse machucada.

- Edward – Ele respondeu e bebeu o segundo copo – E o seu?

Tati, mesmo com medo, virou o segundo copo, e logo sentiu o efeito da bebida a deixando tonta.

- Isso não foi uma boa ideia – Ela falou segurando firme na borda do balcão.

- Não vai me falar o seu nome?

- Você não acha uma perda de tempo? – Ela perguntou, visivelmente alterada pelo álcool.

- Você não vai me falar o seu nome? – Ele perguntou confuso.

- Não, isso – Ela respondeu fazendo um sinal aleatório com a mão.

Ele fez uma cara ainda mais confusa.

- Acho que você já esta bêbada – Ele comentou rindo.

- Isso é alem do meu ponto – Ela falou jogando a mão e bebendo mais uma dose de tequila.

- Qual é o seu ponto? – Ele perguntou.

- Porque passar por todo trabalho, se já sabemos o resultado?

- Ainda não faz sentido.

- Eu explico – Ela falou tentando ficar séria, mas falhando miseravelmente. – Porque ficarmos aqui conversando até eu ir ao seu apartamento pra fazer sexo a noite toda, se podemos evitar toda a conversa e partir logo para o resultado?

Ela sorriu para ele e se aproximou depositando um suave beijo nos seus lábios.

- Acho que tem razão – Ele concordou ficando de pé e oferecendo a mão.

- Você vem junto – Ela disse, olhando para a garrafa de tequila que recolhia com a outra mão.

- Precisamos de um táxi – Edward falou olhando para os dois lados da rua.

- Podemos andar – Ela sugeriu.

- Acho que não temos condições para isso – Ele sorriu e bebeu da garrafa que ela oferecia.

- Ali tem um – Ela apontou e já saiu em direção ao táxi puxando ele pela mão.

- Vão para onde? – O taxista perguntou olhando pelo retrovisor com cara de que não queria dois bêbados.

- Para a casa dele – Ela respondeu apontando para Edward.

O taxista girou os olhos e começou a andar; eram só mais um dos incontáveis casais que levava dali todas as noites. Edward passou o endereço e logo foi puxado por ela para um beijo que devia vir com faixa de censura para menores de 18 anos.

- Chegamos – O taxista falou ainda mais irritado.

Tati sorriu constrangida e soltou o Edward, saindo do taxi.

Edward a encostou no espelho do elevador e beijou seu pescoço vigorosamente. Ela, que já estava se sentindo quente por causa da bebida, parecia entrar em combustão a qualquer momento.

- Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa – Ela confessou, tentando se livra da culpa de se jogar nos braços de um completo estranho.

Edward a puxou para fora do elevador e em direção a uma das portas.

- Está perdoada – Ele falou enquanto destrancava a porta, mas, antes que pudesse abri-la, Tati o puxou para mais um beijo.

Ela enroscou as mãos nos seus cabelos fazendo os dois ficarem ainda mais perto. Edward passou as mãos por suas coxas a trazendo para cima e colocando na sua cintura, ela respondeu enrolando as pernas em volta dele.

Sem conseguir conter a necessidade de ficar na horizontal com aquele homem, ela passou a mão pela maçaneta abrindo a porta, mas não contava que ele estava tão apoiado nela. Os dois foram para o chão, Edward colocou as mãos no chão para que o corpo não caísse em cima do dela.

- Isso não foi uma boa ideia – Ela ria, e o puxava para recomeçar o beijo.

Edward a puxou para que ficasse sentada no seu colo, a fazendo sentir o quando ele estava excitado. Ela bateu a porta atrás dele se entregando ao beijo. Ele passou a mão removendo a camiseta que ela usava. Ela saiu do colo dele, ajoelhando em sua frente, e soltando o fecho do cinto e abrindo a calça dele removendo-a em seguida. Sorriu travessa e tocou sua ereção por cima da boxer. Edward gemeu baixo fechando os olhos. Tati voltou a sumir no colo dele, enquanto removia o sutiã. Edward a beijou vigorosamente na pele recém exposta, ela agarrou os cabelos dele com força jogando a cabeça para trás. Começou a se movimentar levemente em cima dele, o contado entre os dois apesar das peças de roupa estava arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos.

Edward a deitou no chão e removeu sua calça jeans e em seguida a calcinha, a deixando completamente nua. Ela se apoiou no cotovelo e com o dedo o chamou para mais perto. Ele sorriu e deitou por cima dela.

Tati gemeu alto quando ele a tocou na parte que mais ansiava.

- Tão molhada – Ele falou sorrindo e passando o dedo na língua – Tão deliciosa.

Tati quase chegou ao orgasmo vendo aquela cena.

- Por favor – Ela implorou laçando as pernas na cintura dele.

- Seu pedido é uma ordem – Ele se livrava da única peça de roupa que ainda usava.

Tati cravou as unhas em suas costas quando ele a penetrou. Sentiu como se fosse levada até a Lua e de volta à terra em questão de segundos, e todo contato que existia entre os dois não parecia ser suficiente. Edward, como se lesse sua mente, começou a se mover mais rápido a cada estocada. Levando os dois cada vez mais perto do êxtase.

Os dois gozaram juntos em um grito em uníssono. Ela beijou seu pescoço deixando uma marca, antes de relaxar o corpo no chão embaixo de si.

- Isso foi incrível – Ela falou ainda sem ar.

Edward levantou a puxando pelas mãos.

- E nos ainda estamos na porta da frente – Falou a levando em direção ao quarto.

Tati acordou sentindo a cabeça explodir e um estranho peso em cima do braço. Abriu os olhos alarmada, aquele não era o teto do seu quarto. Como um furacão a noite anterior voltou em sua mente. Tinha feito sexo com um estranho, que agora dormia em cima do seu braço. Não tinha a menor ideia de onde estava, mas pelo menos o lugar parecia decente. E tinha feito sexo com um estranho. Estava surtando e não sabia como poderia ir embora sem que ele notasse – o homem acordaria no instante que ela puxasse o braço. O que poderia fazer? Perguntava-se levantando somente a cabeça e olhando em volta atrás da solução mais viável.

Um centímetro por vez começou a puxar o braço de baixo dele. Depois de muito esforço conseguiu se livrar sem acordá-lo. Mas quando estava levantando ele acordou.

- Você não me falou seu nome – Ela congelou no lugar segurando o lençol firmemente em volta do corpo.

- Melhor assim – Ela respondeu.

Quando foi levantar da cama ele a segurou pela cintura, puxando para perto.

- Porque esta fugindo? – Ele perguntou a aconchegando nos braços.

- Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa – Ela confessou colocando o rosto nas mãos – Isso é vergonhoso, nem te conheço.

- Então vamos tomar café da manhã e mudar isso – Ele falou saindo da cama e tirando as mãos da frente do rosto dela.

Ela sentiu as bochechas esquentarem quando olhou o homem totalmente nu em sua frente. Era sem dúvida ainda mais lindo na luz do dia.

- Venha – Ele pediu a ajudando a levantar da cama.

Ela o seguiu ainda enrolada firme no lençol, quando passou perto da porta seus olhos arregalaram ao ver seu sutiã em cima a luz ao lado do espelho.

- Ainda bem que não esqueci esta noite – Ela sorriu com si mesma um pouco constrangida, mas muito mais feliz.

* * *

N/B

Oi!

Gente, isso aí me lembrou de Grey's Anatomy, com algumas variações... Uma doutora conhece um indivíduo num bar, leva pra casa (oks, aqui a nossa aniversariante foi pra casa dele). Imaginando aqui essa Tati indo trabalhar no dia seguinte e descobrindo que Edward é o novo chefe dela. Ai, ai, ai...

Que noite, não?

Mas, Tatiana, parabéns! Felicidades, tudo de bom!

xoxo

Hypia

* * *

N/A: Ola a todos

Essa vai especialmente para a nossa amiga **Tatiana Oliveira**.

Espero que goste do singelo presente que fiz de coração. Te desejo muitos e muitos Edwards e Robs, e tudo mais que desejar. Parabéns.

Como não poderia deixar de ser, grandes agradecimentos para **hmsanches**, que betou tudo com muita paciência deixando a shot ainda mais linda.

Deixem reviews para a aniversariante e pra mim também ;)

Beijos e ate uma próxima leitura.


End file.
